


Sexual Tension Never Tasted This Good

by GuardianAthens



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adorkable, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianAthens/pseuds/GuardianAthens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few innocent drinks on their night on the town, and boiling sexual tension built up after so long, Mako and Gamagoori finally act on pent up passions and wants that resurface after so much repression. In the back of the club, within a little private room, they embrace their lusts and finally experience what they both dreamed of doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tension Never Tasted This Good

"Mako, what are you-"

"Shush, shush, shush, I'm finding us some private space...you started this, remember?"

Isuke Gamagoori blinked quickly as the small amount of alcohol sparked the actions she needed, and pulled Mako closer, putting her face as close to hers as possible. "Of course I do."

Mako giggled softly, her cheek warm and pink from the drink she had taken. "Good." Mako whispered and bridged the little distance between them, their kiss warm and soft. A small moan escaped Gamagoori as Mako kissed her with such strong passion, she could easily drink it up for herself. Although the kiss tasted a bit like vodka and strawberries, both girls were far from complaining about the taste of each other, most focused on the reactions they each gave at the searing kiss that kept them close. Gamagoori pulled her arms around Mako tighter, their chests pushing against each other with little room to move. The friction between their sensitive upper chests caused them to break their kiss before they let their lust take the forefront of their sneaking around in the private rooms of the club. Someone must have noticed by now that they were missing and would look for them.

Mako held on to the toned muscular arms of Gamagoori as she calmed down, then quickly standing on her toes for a brief kiss, which Gamagoori couldn't deny was still amazing even if short, before flopping on to the leather seats of the private room. Gamagoori impulsively locked the room and made sure people knew of the occupancy. Mako had closed her eyes, and when she opened them found Gamagoori sitting in her lap, her face still lit up in bright pink from her few beers earlier. Mako sat up and Gamagoori leaned down, their hands weaving and intertwining before their lips collided and then merged, the kiss warming up their insides. Gamagoori's arms slowly wrapped around Mako's shoulders, pulling the brunette up into a sitting position and bringing them closer. Mako wrapped her arms around Gamagoori, who shifted her legs so that she was straddling Mako. They quickly parted for air, which gave time for Gamagoori to push her waist-length hair back from her shoulders. Mako grabbed a length of it and brought it to her lips, getting the blush on Gamagoori's cheeks to go brighter.

"It's pretty, your hair."

"It's annoying. I should cut it."

"No, absolutely not! Don't cut this beautiful marvel, Gama. It's long and magical and the perfect color and softness, shut up about your fairy-tale hair and kiss me."

"I-If you insist...and who's flirting here now?"

Mako smirked before moving Gamagoori closer by the hips, causing her to squeak in surprise. "I am, now get down here you silly girl."

"I should leave and punish you for calling me that." Gamagoori chuckled before being taken by the lips by Mako, allowing a moan to escape her lips as she grew passionate in her kissing. She tried to match it, but fell short as Mako took a dominate roll, and Gamagoori couldn't deny that it was turning her on. As tongue and teeth came into play, Mako ended the kiss and coaxed a dazed Gamagoori off her lap. Taking her by her hands, she led Gamagoori to the lone bed in the room. By then, Gamagoori had come back to life, and grabbed Mako from behind, pulling her flush against her chest.

"Isuke?" Mako looked up curious of why she had pulled up close like this. Gamagoori rested her chin on Mako's shoulder briefly before biting the outer shell of her right ear, getting a whimper from the brunette. Gamagoori's hands wandered up toward her breasts but stopped just as she cupped them.

"Isuke?"

"I have no clue what to do, Mako. I've never done this with another girl...with anyone." Gamagoori admitted, her face turning scarlet and her hands lowering down to wrap around Mako, "I'm going to disappoint you."

Mako shook her head lightly, smiling from ear to ear. "No you aren't! You're Isuke Gamagoori, you've never disappointed me or anyone at that matter! Plus you won't have to worry about that stuff for a bit."

Gamagoori released Mako and watched as she turned around and simultaneously threw her dress' shoulder straps off and away, letting the top fall down. Gamagoori's face found more blood rushing to her cheeks as she discovered that Mako wasn't wearing anything underneath it, and her breasts were bare to the open air.

And to her.

Mako slid her arms around herself, propping up her boobs. Gamagoori swallowed the lump in her throat and could not remove her gaze from them, but coughed her way out of the determined staring, turning away from her to run, but Mako became damned and determined to keep her right where she stood. Gamagoori blanched as she fought the feeling of Mako's breasts rubbing against her back and turned back to her, brushing back stray strands of her hair.

"W-why aren't you wearing a-"

"Because none of them would fit in the dress! So I went without one. Guess I was smart to do that, huh, if it meant catching your eyes?"

"You mean you were hoping for this to happen between us?" Gamagoori demanded, stepping up. Mako stepped up as well, leaning her head to Gamagoori.

"Yes! Is that going to change anything that we're about to do?"

Gamagoori sighed before taking Mako's head and planting a few kisses on her forehead. "No."

Mako bounced on her feet for the response, and hugged her again, her face pushed up against Gamagoori's chest. Although she went red in the face again, she let her stay there, grateful that the tension between them broke. She was calming down as the sound of the zipper on the back of her dress registered to her ears.

"M-Mako! Wait, what-"

"My top's off. Your turn!"

"Hold it, stop! Let me, I want to try something." Mako backed off and let Gamagoori breathe for a moment before she gave a great puff of air, and reached for her zipper again, pulling it down slowly, almost teasingly, until it ended at her tailbone. Mako found herself sitting on the bed as Gamagoori shrugged out of her short-sleeved dress top and let it hang down to present her black-lace bra and flawless tan brown skin. She was easily bigger endowed then Mako was, but she didn't seem to care as she smirked and tugged the rest of her dress down and let it fall into a pile of silk and leather down to her ankles. Now it was Mako's turn to stare in awe at what stood before her.

All long legs and toned visible muscles that could easily be used as lethal weapons, Gamagoori looked ready for battle even in black-lace lingerie. Her shining tan skin and radiant soft blonde hair coupled with the fact that she was purposely posing with her hip cocked to one side had Mako wiping away a minor nosebleed. Gamagoori saw the blood and returned to standing straight, displaying the goods with less of a sexy pose, more of pushing her boobs up into the air unconsciously.

"I never thought your skin would be so flawless, Gama! Look at it, it's practically glowing!" Mako exclaimed, coming to her and running her hands over her arms. She could feel the muscles underneath it contract and tighten at her touch. She ran her hand down to her wrist before slowly trailing up to her shoulder, up to her neck and pulling Gamagoori down into a kiss, smiling into it as Gamagoori shivered from the contact. Mako backed out of it quickly and shimmied out of the rest of her dress, letting it drop to the ground. She carefully stepped out of the pile of frill and silk and threw it to the side before grabbing Gamagoori's wrists and leading her back to the bed. However, Gamagoori hid behind her again, digging her face into her shoulder as she did before.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gamagoori?" Mako asked softly, putting her hands on top of hers. She felt her nod softly, but nothing verbal helped back up the response.

"We can simply just fall asleep, sleep off what's left of the alcohol, find something to eat, and relax the day away." Mako offered, liking the alternative. Gamagoori's head lifted off her shoulder, but not by much.

"I want to do this, although that plan sounds good. Mako, you do realize how momentous this is? I've never bared my body to anyone. By doing this...I'm trusting you and choosing you."

"Choosing me?"

"The person I love the most should see me in my true form"

Mako whirled around quick enough to turn her into a blur and took Gamagoori by the shoulders and quickly pushed her up on the bed, crawling up over her before she could react properly to the sudden move, pinning her down by her shoulders. Gamagoori couldn't catch her breath as she stared into Mako's brilliantly brown eyes that burned with lust. Mako lowered herself down to her level, her lips so close she could feel her breath. Gamagoori reached up to kiss her but Mako pulled away before their lips touched, teasing her with the prospect of her lips.

"I showed myself as well because I feel the same, Isuke. Let's do this. However, I need you to keep your hands behind your head unless ordered to move them. Understood?

Gamagoori could feel her thighs shake as the commanding tone hit her. Mako couldn't have know about her domination kink in the slightest yet here Mako was, over her like a dom with her hands pinning her down by her shoulders, giving her orders to keep her hands away. She nodded numbly and moved her hands behind her head as Mako released her shoulders. Pinned under her head properly, her hands were no longer an issue to Mako, who was smiling down at her with the most cutest yet sexiest smile she could bring to the game. Gamagoori could only swallow audibly and wait for Mako's next move. She closed her eyes, and let her senses focus on Mako.

As soon as her eyes closed, Mako moved in, pressing her lips hard against Gamagoori's neck, feeling the pulse of her heart through the veins under her throat. A whimper escaped the submissive girl, but she did not resist or move her hands. Mako continued her trail of teases and nips, a semi-visible trail of marks rising from Gamagoori's soft cocoa skin. Mako's hands trailed lower than her now in-use mouth, pressing into Gamagoori's lower half. She kept the stimulation as high as possible, Gamagoori's body responding by shivering ever so often, her breath heavy from pleasure building within her.

"Mako...Mako, stop now it tickles." Gamagoori plainly spoke, trying now to hold in laughter as Mako found a hidden ticklish spot. Mako pressed at the area and couldn't help but watch as Gamagoori squirmed and tried to get away, barely holding back laughter and tears as a spot as secret as her nude body got used against her.

"I didn't know you were ticklish!" Mako exclaimed as she ran her nails over the spot, finally getting a giggle out of Gamagoori, who hid instantly afterword, hiding her face with her hands. Mako ceased her tickling and teasing and pulled Gamagoori's hands off her face, setting them beside her head. Mako's eyes expression not lust, but care and kindness, love appearing as Gamagoori returned her gaze to her.

"Too far?" Mako asked. Gamagoori shook her head, a smile forming on her lips.

"Not at all." Gamagoori chuckled, curling her hands up softly, "Please don't exploit it."

Mako broke into laughter as she exploited the ticklish spot once more, earning playful yet serious slapping from Gamagoori as she tried to make Mako stop. Eventually Gamagoori got her to stop the tickling and return to their task at hand after a bout of mutual laughter. Mako quickly took notice of her hands and her smile slid away.

"Isuke, you moved your hands without orders." Mako coldly told her, tightening her hold on one of said hands within hers. Gamagoori stiffened, knowing that with rules broken punishment came quickly after. Mako pinned her hands over her head again with one hand, her nails poking hard into her skin. Gamagoori did not dare test if Mako firmly kept them down, although if she did her punishment could be harsher and something about a punishment by Mako sent shivers through her. Mako trailed an index finger from her naval up to the dip in her throat, sending shocks through Gamagoori as Mako teased her way into the beginning of her punishment.

Mako plucked at the front of Gamagoori's bra, discovering that it latched together in the front. She pulled at the clasp in the middle, threatening to snap it apart.

"Can I?" Mako asked softly, the dominant aura fading into the background. Gamagoori twisted her wrists around in Mako's grip momentarily, looking down at her chest as Mako's fingers played with the lace edges of her bra. Thrill filled Gamagoori's chest, and she responded without a rational thought process happening.

"Yes."

Mako smiled and undid the clasp and pushed the cups of the bra away, revealing Gamagoori's full breasts. Each little breath Gamagoori gave moved them just enough to make them shake. Mako ran her free hand over one of them, pinching the nipple as it slid between her fingers. Gamagoori squeaked but kept silent besides the tiny noise. Mako tugged at the sensitive nub with two fingers, pulling it up and lightly twisting it to see if she could get a reaction out of her. Gamagoori's face quickly went red, biting into her lip for dear life to hold back what would obviously be wanton noises of pleasure.

Mako moved the hand pinning down Gamagoori and worked at both breasts, groping them and playing with the dark-colored nipples until Gamagoori turned her head away, biting her lip enough to draw blood. Mako took her lips into a sweet kiss, fighting back the urge to spit out the slight copper taste the blood put into their kiss. Gamagoori groaned as Mako pulled away, quickly following up with a yelp as Mako took one perky nipple into her mouth, tongue quick to work. Gamagoori broke her order of keeping her hands still and covered her mouth to choke down moans as they rose up her throat, threatening with release as Mako worked magic at her breasts as if she had done this before.

"Come on, Gama, stop holding it in." Mako murmured, letting the nipple go temporarily. Gamagoori slowly lifted her hand from her mouth and rested it against Mako's neck. Mako smiled softly and went to the other unattended nipple, getting a near-instant reaction from Gamagoori as another moan ripped from her throat. One of Mako's hand played with the other nipple as the other trailed down farther Gamagoori's body, her hand rubbing Gamagoori's clitoris through her panties.

"Mako!" Gamagoori yelped in surprise, crossing her legs and trying to get the invading hand out of there. Mako moved her hand back to her stomach and drew little symbols.

"You're really sensitive~" Mako cooed. She continued her pointless shape drawing on Gamagoori's stomach while squeezing her left breast. Gamagoori still had blush on her cheeks, but her breathing calmed.

"I am. I don't like the fact that I am, it makes certain things...harder to deal with." Gamagoori admitted, looking Mako in the eyes, "Your fingers felt nice there though, it just caught me by surprise again, you unpredictable girl."

Mako smiled widely, a giggle quickly following it. "Yeah but you've loved it so far! Unpredictable could be fun for us."

"Us doing this was unpredictable. Your unpredictability has made my night very enjoyable and pleasurable."

Mako gave a tiny gasp and gladly accepted the kiss that Gamagoori went for with vigor, tongues dancing as Gamagoori's hands moved to Mako's chest, returning the service the Mako gave her, earning a few choice whimpers as she flicked Mako's nipples with a playful intent. She quickly moved from her boobs to her ass, pulling her up her body until her breasts hung over her in perfect mouth range, which Gamagoori took. Lightly nipping and sucking at each breasts until Mako squirmed and let high-pitched groans fly.

"Ch-cheater!" Mako squeaked as she freed herself from Gamagoori's rather skilled mouth, sitting up on Gamagoori's chest, crossing her arms over her breasts, "Big meanie cheater!"

Gamagoori slowly sat up, pushing Mako into her lap and pulling her flush against her chest, trying not to laugh as Mako pouted and rested her head on her shoulder. Mako giggled, breaking her fake anger and hugging Gamagoori's shoulders.

"Are you sure you never did this before, Isuke?" Mako asked, poking at her shoulder blades. Gamagoori shook her head, her smile growing and her hands wandering lower down Mako's back. She pulled at the elastic band of Mako's panties, and started to pull them down. Mako whispered her approval to it and let her strip of the last piece of clothing on her. Mako wriggled around as they slid down her legs, baring her to the one-person audience who obviously was trying not to blush.

As Mako kicked them off the bed, she sat back away from Gamagoori, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. Gamagoori let her eyes trail from Mako's eyes down passed her displayed breasts, to her legs and crotch, and then back up and to the side, covering a cough as her face went red. Mako giggled under her breath before crawling up to Gamagoori again, grabbing her chin and leading her to her lips, making sure their kiss wasn't rushed or overdone.

Gamagoori backed out of it first, setting her forehead against Mako's. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Mako shook her head. "You are, silly. I look small and cute, not beautiful and tall and majestic like you."

Gamagoori promptly blushed as bright red, covering her face as steam slowly rose up her inflamed cheeks in embarrassment. Mako took to moving them and kissed her forehead, giggling as Gamagoori babbled up words and phrases to deny Mako's flirtatious comments. She eventually caved in to the fact that she wouldn't get away from Mako's bubbly insistence to compliment and flirt in such a situation and accepted them with a great amount of happiness.

"Can we go back to the sexy stuff?" Mako asked sweetly, hands slowly descending down to Gamagoori's stomach. Gamagoori nodded and placed her hands behind her head once more, giving Mako the ability to dominate again. Mako pecked Gamagoori's lips again before going down her body, slipping her fingers under her lace panties, toying with the sides until she slowly slid them down her legs. Gamagoori flicked them off her ankle and let herself calm slowly as she lay underneath Mako now bare of any cover besides her hair in few places. Mako blinked as she looked up and down Gamagoori's body, her hands running from her collarbone, over her breasts, down her stomach and to her hips.

Gamagoori kept a passive look on her face as Mako ran her hands over every inch of her body save her vagina, trying to keep calm as best as possible. Mako looked up at her, hands rested on her inner thighs, asking silent permission to go farther. Gamagoori nodded and let any remaining tension in her body go. Mako slowly spread Gamagoori's legs, moving her right hand on top of her clitoris, pressing down on it to test to the waters before her. Gamagoori's lower half twitched, and Mako giggled softly under her breath.

"Shut up!" Gamagoori snapped at her. Mako laughed harder but continued her work, rubbing her clitoris and gently pulling on it, getting Gamagoori to let out several choice moans and whimpers as the stimulation build up in her lower belly.

"M-Mako..." Gamagoori whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets below her as Mako continued on relentlessly, making sure that she was greatly aroused. Mako's hands disappeared from their work area and Gamagoori opened her eyes and looked down at Mako who was helping her up bit by bit.

"Mako?"

Mako looked up from her bangs, which had shadowed her eyes, and smiled softly before tugging on Gamagoori's hands.

"Mind if I get some?"

Gamagoori did not skip a beat and pulled Mako up into her lap as she sat up fully on her haunches, brushing back her hair as she wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. "Of course. I can't promise Grade A service, however."

"I don't mind." Mako murmured, following her words with a deep kiss and her arms winding themselves around her neck. Mako let a moan escape into the kiss as Gamagoori moved one of her hands down from the small of Mako's back and to her vagina, fingers ghosting over her clitoris for a purposeful tease. Mako squirmed for a moment as Gamagoori grabbed the engorged clitoris and tugged up.

Mako gave an appropriate yell as Gamagoori rubbed it around in his fingers, lightly tugging on it from time to time. Mako did not even bother covering the sounds she made as Gamagoori stimulated and toyed with her, trying her best to hold on to Gamagoori without going limp.

"Care to lay down for me, Mako?" Gamagoori requested. Mako brought herself up sitting again and nodded, worming her way around Gamagoori like a snake, accidentally kicking her in the side twice before settling on her back, pillows behind her back to keep her comfortable. Gamagoori tried to keep a straight face as Mako uncrossed her legs and spread them. Gamagoori positioned herself between Mako's legs, hands rested on her knees.

"Are you okay with...penetration?" Gamagoori asked softly, running her hands up her legs and tapping her fingers on Mako's sides. Mako momentarily went red but shook it off, shaking her head softly.

"No, not yet." Mako replied, slightly adjusting her spot on the bed. Gamagoori nodded in agreement, but was left with nothing on her mind to pay back what Mako had done for her.

"Oral would be nice though." Mako commented, sounding as innocent as ever. Gamagoori's face went red again, and she choked on her lungful of air momentarily.

"O-oral?! You want me to-"

Mako nodded enthusiastically . "Yeah! With lots of tongue!"

Gamagoori swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to figure out mentally how to even do such a task without messing it up. She cleared her throat and foudn her voice again.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Mako. What am I supposed to do, I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Well...I can guide you to what feels good! You go down on me and I'll lead if I don't like it or if it feels weird."

Gamagoori leaned down and got into a closer position, nose close to her inner thigh then her vagina. Mako smiled at her and rested a hand on top of her head, her fingers curling into her hair. With Mako's hand ready to guide her, Gamagoori slowly dove it, experimentally flicking her tongue out over her. Mako moved her hips a bit, but did not give her any leeway. Gamagoori had to explore a bit more before any help came. She flattened her tongue and ran it over the entire area, flicking the tip as she moved around. Gamagoori's hands tightened lightly on Mako's thighs, one leg bending up. Mako whimpered slightly, her fingers digging into Gamagoori's scalp. Gamagoori smiled as she withdrew momentarily and went back in, going straight for her clitoris, sucking on it while letting her tongue press on the rest.

Mako moved her head the slightest bit to the right, but nonetheless stayed a wriggling mess under Gamagoori's mouth. Gamagoori's instincts were obviously to Mako's liking, as her name had come out of the brunette's lips multiple times on the wind of several long moans.

Gamagoori noticed after a moment that Mako's voice was getting higher, and her body was shaking. She smiled and dipped down lower, trying something she thought at the last moment. She poked at Mako's entrance experimentally with her tongue. After feeling Mako positively respond to it after a moment, she took a leap of faith, and dipped her tongue inside of her. Mako yelped at the intrusion, but did not push Gamagoori out of it. If anything, Mako made sure Gamagoori stayed there. Gamagoori focused on her task with great ease, working her best to pleasure Mako in the best ways. She slid her tongue out of Mako's vagina and continued on with the clitoral stimulation, occasionally going back to the previous trick.

Mako suddenly stiffened and arched her back as the building in her lower stomach sprang loose, the build up of pleasure releasing in a flood through her entire body. Gamagoori backed out as Mako came hard, coughing as some of her fluid had slipped into her mouth while she was still eating her out with her tongue. Mako squeaked and apologized for it, but Gamagoori shook her head and wiped what was still dribbling out of the corner of her mouth with an index finger and licked it, staring into Mako's eyes the entire time. When her finger were deemed clean, she fell apart into laughter, unable to hold the sexy air she generated from the sensual finger licking.

Mako chuckled under a careful hand, trying to help calm her shivering legs and coming down from her orgasmic high. "It was perfect."

Gamagoori smiled and let her laughter fade. Mako smiled back and hugged her with no warning, getting her to fall on to her back. Gamagoori looked into Mako's eyes once she could blink away the spots from suddenly falling, seeing naught lust but intimacy in her eyes. Gamagoori brushed a stray strand of hair falling out-of-place on Mako's head and telling her tonight was amazing, and that's all it took for them to relax in the limelight of their first sexual encounter. They crawled lazily up to the top of the bed, snuggling into the plethora of pillows available before chucking some of them in favor of cuddling up into each other, Mako taking up the role as the big spoon.

"Wait a moment, you didn't get off like I did!" Mako exclaimed after a minute of silence, sitting up and looking over Gamagoori's shoulder. Gamagoori looked u pat her and rested a hand on Mako's hand peeking over her shoulder.

"It's alright Mako. If I'm correct, we don't always orgasm during sex. Besides, I got my pleasure, same as you."

Mako blinked for a moment before giggling and flopping over Gamagoori's shoulder, getting the blonde Three-Star to yelp as Mako wriggled around and prompted another laughing fit between them as Mako let loose a fart.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Mako questioned her butt, "Stupid butt, don't do that now!"

"M-M-Mako, stop...ahahaha!" Gamagoori lost herself in her laughter with Mako for a while until both girls calmed down and settled back into their spots, this time Mako tucked up against Gamagoori's chest, her chin rested of Gamagoori's breasts. Mako tugged their silky blue blanket up farther, and lay an arm across Gamagoori's midsection. They didn't idly chat like before, this time simply resting with each other, whispering the smallest little pleasantries when they came to mind.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Mako mumbled, eyes drooping down in obvious need for sleep. Gamagoori opened one eye, a blush lighting her cheeks in the dim light of the room. She gave a little smile and pressed a soft kiss to Mako's head, quickly breathing in her scent of earth and faint cooking oil.

"Perhaps"

Mako smiled and closed her eyes, happy to know that they could further this between them. "Yay."


End file.
